


Told You So

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda really should have shut off the security camera in her office... but Sharon <strike>loves</strike> hates to say "I told you so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

Sharon walked through the deserted Murder Room, headed for Brenda Leigh Johnson's office. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame.

"Almost done." Brenda said holding up a hand but not looking up, "come in and close the door."

Sharon felt a tad suspicious of the request but shut the door behind her nonetheless. It was amazing to Sharon that the blonde could take an hour's worth of paperwork and make it last for five. Sharon had only to glance around the disorganized office to understand _how and why_.

Sharon made a show of checking her watch, which Brenda expertly ignored. Sharon was quite accustomed to waiting for Chief Johnson.

Brenda threw down her pen and put her arms up in triumph. "Done!"

Sharon craned her head to look. "I know I'll regret asking..." she said slowly, "but did you finish your report on the Simmons shooting?"

Brenda looked down at the desk and bit her lip, "oops."

"I need your report so I can file _mine_. Yours has to be included with mine, do you see the problem you're causing me?"

"I'll do it first thing in the morning, I promise."

"You've already had a week..." Sharon pouted. "I'm supposed to file it first thing in the morning."

"I'll get up early and come in to do it."

"No you won't. Don't kid yourself." Sharon sighed, "just do it first thing in the morning and I'll file it by noon. Do you hear me? That means you should get it to me no later than 11:30."

"11:30," Brenda smiled, "piece of cake! Unless there's a murder scene I have to go to, of course." Brenda added slyly.

"No unless." Sharon shook her head adamantly. "By 11:30, I mean it."

Brenda crossed around the front of her desk and approached the seated Sharon. Sharon watched her suspiciously. Brenda lowered herself into the brunette's lap.

"Sometimes I think you're sleeping with me so you don't have to do the paperwork I ask you to do." Sharon whispered.

Brenda lowered her lips to Sharon's. "One of the many perks."

"Chief," Sharon put a hand on Brenda's shoulder, "the cameras. It's past six."

"Oh, that." Brenda waved her hand dismissively, "they only refer to them if there’s a problem. No one is just sitting around and watching them.” Brenda captured Sharon’s lips again.

“Famous last words…” Sharon murmured, feeling her defenses weakening.

“Besides… I can’t wait… I need you…” Brenda trailed kisses down Sharon’s neck.

“You _need_ me?” Sharon mocked, “you are some kind of sweet talker, Johnson.”

Brenda got up from Sharon’s lap and moved to lock the door and pull the blinds closed. Turning back to her lover she batted her eyelashes seductively and started to unbutton her shirt.

Sharon bit her lip on a grin and glanced away for a moment pretending not to be interested, but she knew she was going to give in. Especially if Brenda was wearing-

“I wore the black bra,” Brenda’s voice was husky as she opened her blouse to reveal the lacy, sheer black bra that drove Sharon absolutely out of her mind. “You wouldn’t let it go to waste, would you?”

“That would be a crime.” Sharon stood.

“I’d have to handcuff you… now there’s an idea…” Brenda grinned.

“Don’t even think about it.” Sharon warned playfully, taking Brenda by the hand and pulling her close. She wrapped an arm around her and kissed her deeply.

When the kiss broke Brenda lowered Sharon back into the chair. “Let me express how truly _sorry_ I am that I forgot that report…” Brenda popped open the button of Sharon’s armani pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. Sharon lifted her hips from the cushion so Brenda could pull the garment off.

Brenda hooked her fingers in both her pants and underwear and pulled them off together in a fell swoop. One of Sharon’s black pumps dangled off of her toes and Brenda pulled her shoes off next.

Sharon rested her hands on the armrests of the chair, fingers drumming, she scooted forward enough so her head could rest against the low back. “You are so easy…” Brenda teased, her lips moving over Sharon’s toned calf.

“You think you know all my secrets…” Sharon whispered, reaching down to tangle her fingers into Brenda’s blonde waves.

Brenda ran her hands down the undersides of Sharon’s thighs. Sharon purred, Brenda’s fingers kneaded the soft, sensitive skin. “Only the important ones…” Brenda retorted, taking one of Sharon’s feet and propping it on the desk, snugly settled between her legs, Brenda repeated the process with the other.

Bending down between the shaking legs, Brenda’s fingers stroked the dark curls in the apex of those creamy white thighs. Sharon whimpered and when Brenda used two fingers to part her outer lips Sharon let out a deep guttural moan.

Brenda’s tongue lapped over the slick folds and Sharon’s fingers dug into the chair. “Oh God…”

Smirking to herself, she dipped her tongue into Sharon’s wetness. Sharon lifted her hips off the chair, calf muscles clenching, straining to get closer to Brenda.

“You’re so wet.” Brenda murmured.

Sharon groaned and gripped Brenda’s hair. Brenda knew how much Sharon hated it when she talked during sex.

Brenda’s tongue circled Sharon’s clit and Sharon gasped. Brenda’s hands gripped Sharon’s thighs to hold her still while she lapped and circled and pressed. Sharon’s body was already starting to quake and quiver as Brenda took her time.

Surely, he could not be seeing this. He could not be _hearing_ this so clearly. _Surely_ he was dreaming or he had a tumor or they knew he was watching and decided to play a prank on him. Would the mischief twins really team up even to play the mother of all pranks on him?

The dilemma he faced now… was that he knew he shouldn’t have checked the camera in Brenda’s office. The cameras clicked on after regular work hours when, theoretically, the offices’ occupants wouldn’t be in them and they were to be referenced if anything turned up missing. The fact that every evening before he left for the day Will Pope watched Brenda packing up was something he wasn't particularly proud of.

It was a violation of her privacy; she would be so angry.

That had to be it. She must have figured it out and bribed Sharon Raydor with the promise of her first born to play this joke on him.

Will dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes and temple. He was really in a pickle this time. When he looked back over at the screen he sucked in a breath when he saw only Sharon Raydor sitting in Brenda’s office.

He practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the inquisitive and distinctly rageful, “ _Will?_ ”

He looked up at Brenda who was standing in front of him with a file folder. Her knuckles were white as she clutched it. “What on _earth_ do you think you’re doing?”

“I… I… I didn’t see anything. I don’t know anything about anything about you and Sharon Raydor.” Will stuttered.

“You are a _really bad_ liar, Will Pope.” Brenda seethed.

“I… I’m sorry… I didn’t intend… it was just… you know…” he blushed, “kind of hard to tear away from… oh god…”

“What you did was deplorable and unconscionable. I am very angry with you right now.”

Will nodded with defeat, “yeah. Understandable.”

“But as horrified and offended I am… you can _not_ tell her you saw or I am never going to hear the end of it… damnit, Will!” She reached out and slugged him in the arm, “why’d you have to ruin a perfectly good evening.” She threw the report down on his desk and stormed out.

Brenda was livid. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to reel it in by the time she returned to her office, she’d have to say something to Sharon. Damn. And now Will knew that she was sleeping with Sharon, fucking great.

Despite having popped a piece of gum and stopping to wipe her face she could still taste the older woman on her lips and she figured she may as well enjoy it now because as mad as Sharon was going to be it may be her last taste for a while.

Damn Will Pope.


End file.
